Soulmates?
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: Naruto sends Sai to be Gaara's personal body guard. Gaara cant help but think they've met some where before.. Watch as the past and future revials before your very eyes. will it turn out happy? Only the past will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**soul mates?**

Gaara looked at the dark haired male in front of him. The males eyes looked at him with an blank emotion. Gaara found him…. Interesting, since not very many would look him in the eye with out being afraid. Gaara couldn't help but wonder why Naruto sent Sai to him. Naruto had just became Hokage two weeks ago, and for some reason sent Sai to him. Though Gaara wasn't complaining. He liked interesting people.

"Sai, why did Naruto send you to me?" Gaara asked.

"The Hokage said it was because he was tired of me making fun of him about his…ahem… penis… and he said that you could use a personal body guard." Sai replied.

"His… Can I ask why?"

"Sasuke paid me to."

"Sasuke? Isn't he and Naruto…?"

"Yes, they are together."

Gaara shook his head. "To tell the truth I don't care. Are wanting to be a guard?"

"No…"

Gaara tilts his head.

"I want to be your Personal body guard." Sai said.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "Fine, its been a long day so I don't care. Kankuro!"

Kankuro walks in. "Yes Gaara?"

"Take Sai to my house and set him up in the room next to mine. He is now my new personal body guard." Gaara said as he stood up.

"Ok but where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"For a walk. I'll be there in a few." And with that Gaara vanished.

Kankuro looked at Sai. " Aren't you the guy who makes fun of Naruto's…"

"Yes"

-Oo-

Gaara moved through the city from above. Everyone was either walking home or were getting into bed. Gaara moved slightly, a shadow not even cast. He breathed in the cool night air and headed towards his home.

-Oo-

Gaara walked into his room to see Sai sitting on the edge of his bed. Sai looked at Gaara when he had entered and saw the confusion on his face.

"I thought that since I am suppose to be your body guard I would stay in the same room so you will be safe." Sai said as he stood up.

"Ok? But there is only one bed." Gaara said in a tired voice.

"Yes I can see that. We'll just have to share the bed."

Gaara stumbled over to the other side of the bed and plopped down onto it. "Right now I don't really care…" He mumbles.

Sai covers up Gaara with the blanket and turns off the light. Sai then slides in on the other side. Sai looks at the sleeping male next to him. He brushes his fingers down the side of Gaara's cheek. Gaara blushes in his sleep. "Just like old times. This time ill protect you, I promise." Sai whispers.

-Oo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Secrets**

Gaara woke to find himself snuggled up against Sai. He slowly moved away only to be pulled back to him as Sai mumbled, "Gasumi…."

Sai instantly lets go of Gaara and gets out of bed. He looks at Gaara who has a confused look on his face. "Uh… how bout some breakfast?" and with that Sai walked out of the room.

"Gasumi? Do I know a Gasumi? Sounds so familiar…" Gaara mumbles as he walks down the stairs to the kitchen. When he walks into the kitchen he sees Sai standing in front of the stove trying to cook something that looks like moldy cheese. Gaara walks over to him and asks, "Do you even know how to cook?"

"I haven't for a while and it seems I've forgotten how…" Sai mumbles as he throws away what he had tried, and failed, to cook.

Gaara pulled out a mixing bowl and a whisk and a few ingredients from the pantry. He put a few things in the bowl and started to mix it together. Sai watched him as he pored the mixture into cupcake pans and put it into the oven and set the timer.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Sai said.

"I've known since I was five." Gaara said as he washed the mixing bowl and whisk. "My uncle taught me when I was little. Which came in handy after he tried to kill me…"

Sai looked at Gaara and noticed a small tear escape down his cheek. Gaara quickly wiped it away and turned toward Sai. "I hope you like blueberry muffins."

"I love them." Sai lied.

-Oo-

Gaara finished three muffins and threw the crumbs away and looked at Sai, who hadn't even ate any of his first one yet. He just sat there smelling it.

"You ok? I thought you said you liked blueberry muffins?" Gaara asked.

Sai quickly looked up at him to see the hurt in his eyes. "Oh Gaara I do love them its just that I'm not really all that hungry."

Gaara nodded and walked up to his room to change for the day.

-Oo-

"Come one Gaara I said I was sorry!" Sai said as they walked into Gaara's office, where Temari was waiting for them.

"Sai I said it was fine, I don't care if you don't like my cooking." Gaara said as he sat down behind his desk.

"How can I hate your cooking if I hadn't taken a bite?"

"Exactly so tell me what was wrong with it? Was it the smell or did you just not like the fact that I baked breakfast?"

"You didn't like his baking? Kankuro and I love his baking." Temari chimed in.

Sai looks helplessly at Temari. "I didn't even take I bite so how can I hate it?"

"Why didn't you take a bite then? If you like his baking you would've tried it but if you hated it then you would've even tried it so that means that you hate his baking." Temari said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait huh? I didn't even try it so I cant hate it and I just wasn't hungry!" Sai said in a voice that made it seem that he was close to tears.

Gaara chuckled and looked at his sister. "Lets leave him alone for now. What's going on today?"

Temari's smile dropped instantly. "You have a meeting with the elders."

Gaara nodded and looked down at his desk.

"What's so bad about the Elders?" Sai asked clearly confused.

"The whole time they talk about how Gaara is a monster and should not be the Kazekage and that he does not know how to rule people and that it was a mistake to have him in charge." Temari said.

Sai looked at Gaara and could see that pain in his eyes. _"their wrong. I can see how much he loves his people. He is the right person for this. They need to open their eyes!"_

-Oo-

Gaara made his way to his office with Sai following him.

"They shouldn't be aloud to say such wrong things to you Gaara! Their soooo wrong! Why do they like hurting you so much? And you didn't even try to stand up for your self!"

"That's because maybe their right!" Gaara yelled as he turned to face the shocked Sai. "Maybe their right, maybe someone else would be better at protecting the people! I can see why they don't want me to rule I mean come on! Sai look at me I'm a monster!"

"Your not a monster Gaara, I've seen real monsters. Hell I'm a fucking monster! Gaara I can tell you love your people and their wrong! Your nice, caring, and any one can see that you'd give your life to protect these people!" Sai yelled back. Sai stormed off to Gaara's office with Gaara behind him. Gaara closed the door and looked at Sai.

Sai stood in front of a window and looked out. Gaara could tell by the way Sai's shoulders were shaking that he was crying. Gaara walked up behind him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sai turned and looked at him and said, "It's not true Gaara please don't listen to them."

Gaara smiled and wiped his tears away. "Ok." He then let go of Sai and looked at him.

"What?" Sai asked.

"I've never hugged anyone before. Why all of a sudden are these emotions coming out?" Gaara asked clearly confused.

Sai just looked at him.

"I mean I feel as though I've known you for a lot longer than I do." Gaara said as he looked at his hands.

"Gaara….I… GAARA!" Sai ran over to Gaara just as he hit the ground. "GAARA! SHIT TEMARI!"

-Oo-

Sai sat in the waiting room alone. Kankuro had already taken a sleeping Temari home. A nurse came out and Sai stood up. "Miss Saku would like to talk to you." She said. He nodded and followed her to An office.

Sai sat down in a chair in front of a desk. Behind the desk was a women about age 20. She had shoulder length hair that was put up into a high pony tail. Her sapphire blue eyes glared at Sai. "Miss Saku…"

"Quit the formal crap Sai." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes mam. How's Gaara?"

"He's ok for now. Sai I'm not going to lie, It's going to be harder for you this time."

"As in harder you mean….?"

"He's already started to remember things, but instead of it being visions like before it's dreams, and their not the nice ones either."

"What could have set them off?"

"Well many things could, a favorite food, a flower, their name…"

"Name? I said his old name this morning! Oh no this is all my fault!" Sai looked down at his hands.

Saku sighed and leaned across her desk. "Sai I've known you for many many many years, I also know Gaara. You and him will make it. You just need to be there for him when this kind of thing happens. He needs you right now, though he might not know it yet."

"Thanks Saku. Can I see him?" Sai asks. Saku nods and he runs out of the room.

_-Oo-_

_(A/N: Hope this is longer! Thanks for the reviews! If you have any ideas you think should go in here you can tell me and I just may put it into here! OH! And just so ya'll know Doctor Saku tis me, lol I have to add me into a few of my stories. )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sai looked over at Gaara who was sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. Sai sighed and looked out of the window of Gaara's hospital room. He was thinking of his past. More about that last time Him and Gaara last met. Last time they had met Gaara was a female princess…..

-Oo-

_Sixth Century -Great Britain_

_I was a knight, I became one after I lost Gaara and I thought I try to find him as a reborn new and approved. But that was harder than I thought. I had traveled to many far places and even found a sapphire blue stone that kept me from busting into flames in the sun. With being able to walk in the sun my journey went farther and so much faster._

_I went to Britain looking for the new Gaara, I didn't think he would've changed a lot so I thought that I'd recognize him easily. As I walked the town I saw that many people were going to the large castle at the top of the hill. So I followed. The king, who I found out had pulled a sword out of a stone that no one else could, was holding a gaming challenge. The winner would be able to stay in the castle as a guest for a month. Now I could care less about staying in some fancy castle, but as soon as I saw the female at his side(I found out it was his 18 year old daughter) and our eyes met. It was my Gaara! I had finally found him/her! _

_With my vampiric accuracy and speed I won easily. King Arthur gave me his blessing to stay in his home. He then introduced me to his daughter, Gasumi. I took her hand and kissed the top of it. She still had the same aura. _

_In that month Gasumi and I spent a lot of time together. We'd take long walks around the pond, walk in the woods, lay out on the grass and look at the stars. I was so very happy. One night I told her what I was. I told her all of our past together. She had not believed me which I could understand. _

_She soon started to have visions. This scared her father. He wanted to send her away to some warlock named Merlin, but I wouldn't let him. I told him I knew someone who might know how to help her. He didn't want to agree but he ended up letting me do it. I called my friend who I've known since before I was turned. _

_A few days later there was a knock at the castle doors. We were all in the reading room when the servant let in a dripping wet Saku. Her hair was longer then almost down to her bottom, and she wore a long dark purple dress. She instantly looked at me and glared. King Arthur came up to her and showed her his daughter. Saku looked at the girl and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I gave a slight nod. Saku sighed and took Gasumi to her room. _

_Hours went by and the king and I were getting worried. Saku soon walked into the room looking really tired. I looked at her and she smiled a little at the king. The king was so relieved that his daughter was ok. He went upstairs to her room to see if she was sleeping ok. Saku looked at me and glared, she wanted to know every thing. So I told her. _

_Saku left that night. Before she left she told me that she had spread up the process and that Gasumi would remember everything in the morning. And she left. I hadn't saw her since now. _

_In the morning Gasumi remembered everything just like Saku said. Gasumi said that she wanted to be with me, so I asked her father if I could marry his daughter. King Arthur was thrilled. _

_The next week we were getting ready to get married. I was waiting at the front of the church and chamber maid ran in and said that the princess was kidnapped. I ran out of there with vampiric speed and ran towards her aura._

_When I got to her she was laying on the ground in the woods. Her white dress was stained with her blood. I went to her and put her head in my lap. She looked up at me. She was so scared. She didn't want to die, I could see it in her eyes. Her body was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes. All I could do was hold her. She was to far gone to make her a vampire. And It killed me that I couldn't save her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. I told her that I loved her and would find her again no matter what. Nothing would keep me from her. I then kissed her. I looked down at her dead body and cried. _

_How could he have done this? I knew he killed her I could see his aura all around. Why does he keep killing Gaara? I'll kill him! I swear I will!_

-Oo,-

Sai looked away from the window when he heard a sound. He looked at Gaara to see him crying.

"Gaara?" Sai asked.

Gaara didn't answer for he was still asleep. Sai walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. Gaara instantly snuggled up to Sai. Sai smiled and wrapped his arms around Gaara. He too fell asleep.

-Oo-

(A/N: …that was sad…. Not I hate my self. What did you guys think? I know its short but eh at least you get some history! And don't worry there will be more flash backs! :3 )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - simple and clean

_Fourth Dynasty- Egypt_

_-fast forward- (A/N: will come back to this.) _

_I could see the sadness in her eyes. It killed me to see her like this. We only met two days ago, and I know she's my soul mate. I'll save her from him. I swear I will. The bruises, oh god the bruises! How can a man like that live? No longer will he live. Immortal or not I will kill him!_

_I move slightly through the halls of his home. He's there in his study, his back to me. She's there too. But she doesn't know I'm here. She's a human so she can't tell if a vampire is close or not. I start to move to the door, slowly, inch by inch, and then he moves to in front of her. "Where is he? The vampire that you fell in love with? Don't lie to me I can smell him on you!" He yells. "I d-don't know any vampires besides you!" She yelled back as she backed away. "You liar!" He smacks her in the face so hard it makes her fall. _

_I then move in and pounce on him. We both hit the floor hard with me on top. I punch him in the face. He roles over and cuts my shoulder. I gasp and kick him off of me. When I stand up he has her. I run over to him, but he's already fallen out of the window with her. I run over to the window and see him run off with her. Heart broken I yell… _

_-Oo-_

"Sayuki!"

Sai bolts up right and looks at Gaara with wide eyes. Gaara was on his side shaking. Sai moved closer to him and held him to him. "Shhh Gaara its ok it was just a dream." He whispers.

"No. No it wasn't." Gaara shakily mumbles.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had this dream for a week now and every night it get longer." Gaara scoots closer to Sai and Sai wraps his arms around him. "I just want it to stop."

"Go back to sleep." Sai laid back down bringing Gaara with him. Gaara let himself be pulled down on to Sai's chest. Sai ran his hands through Gaara's hair and soon Gaara was fast asleep. "I'm sorry Gaara…" Sai whispers before he too falls asleep.

-Oo-

That afternoon Sai and Gaara were sitting in the kitchen. Gaara was drinking hot chocolate and Sai of course wasn't drinking any thing. Gaara looks at Sai. "Hey Sai can I ask you something?"

Sai looks at him and smiles, "Of course you can!"

"You remember last week when I had a meeting with the elders?" He asked.

"Yes I remember that meeting." Sai replied his eyes going darker.

"Well after the meeting when we had that fight you said that you had seen real monsters and that you your self were a monster. What did you mean by that?" Gaara asked.

Sai just looked at him. He didn't know how to say it. "Gaara we need to go see Miss Saku."

"The doctor? Why I feel fine!" Gaara said.

"She can explain things better than I can." Sai said. Gaara just raise an eye brow at him.

-Oo-

Saku looked across her desk at the two males. "Soooo you want me to tell Gaara that you're a vampire?" She asked.

Gaara looked at Sai. "You're a vampire?"

Sai rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Thanks Saku. And yes I'm a vampire but you were before me Gaara."

"I was?" He asked.

"Yes I think it was in the first Dynasty in Egypt. You weren't Egyptian but you traveled to there where you met me and we both became Vampires at the same time." Saku said.

"WHAT!" Gaara asked.

Saku nodded. "Gaara would u like to remember right away or do u want to remember when u sleep?"

Gaara looked at her with big eyes. "you can make the dreams go away? No more crying?"

"Yes I can make it to where u have one big dream and then no more will happen." Saku promised.

"YES!" Gaara agreed.

Saku got up and walked into a connected room with Sai and Gaara following her. She pointed to the bed and Gaara laid down. Saku opened a drawer and pulled out a chain that had a Purple crystal on the end. "Gaara put this around your neck," She ordered and he did.

"Sai I need u to not go near Gaara ok?" She asked. Sai raised an eye brow at her. "Just don't it will be ok, I know what im doing."

Just then Gaara's eyes turned Purple and he arched his back off the bed. Sai tried to run over to him but Saku stopped him. He was about to protest but Saku covered him mouth and walked him out of the room and shut the door.

"How do u expect me to not go to him!" Sai asked.

"Sai listen this isn't anything new." Saku said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"What do u- You mean u did this in Britain?"

"Yes, by tomorrow He'll know every thing."

Sai looked at the closed door. _'I'm here Gaara…' _

-Oo-

**(A/N: Sorry this is sooooooooo late! Lots of crap has been going on " so yeah. WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL FLASH BACKS! I might even make the chapter after that one to lol oh and I still don't know who "HE" is lol haven't thought that far. Any ideas? ^-^v)**


	5. Authors note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE:**

**All righty I know that a lot of you have been waiting for more on this story and I am here to tell you that I AM going to finish them! I've just been having some computer problems and am getting a new one soon so I will be updating here soon! Don't give up hope on me! Lol **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_**(A/N: Just to warn ya'll this is a flash back chapter! It it starts to get confusing just let me know and i'll re-write the chapter! ^-^)**_

_First Dynasty- Egypt_

_Gaara's POV_

_The moment i saw him I knew that there was something off about him. But i ignored the thought. He promised me of adventure. Growing up in Scotland was hard and sad so how could i not want an adventure? I accepted his offer. Sasori had brought me to Egypt. I had never been there before so i was really excited. Sasori and i got to stay in the royal palace. The princess's name was Saku. I thought that it was strange how this princess looked different than everyone else, and that her name was not from around there. I came to learn that she was from a place called Japan. She told stories of these men that could defy gravity and others who swore themselves to the emperor. It was all totally new to me. Every night I told Sasori her stories but he still would not go and meet her. I always wondered why._

_On my 18__th__ birthday a party was thrown for me and the princess. I say her too because it was her birthday also. We both thought it was weird. After the party we sat there for hours and talked about where we came from. I had asked her how she ended up here and she said:_

"_I was just a baby, like 3 yrs old. I was a sleep when a man came into my room and grabbed me out of my bed . He took my on a boat where we hid for days. I barely got to eat cause he could not go find any, he just slept. Well when the ship docked I was a sleep. When I awoke I was in this palace and the pharaoh adopted me as his daughter for he had none, his wife could only produce sons. So I became the Japanese princess of Egypt."_

_Her story had me asking tons of questions and she could only answer a few. Like she wasn't sure who the man was that brought her here. And just like my curiosity she asked tons of questions. So I said: _

"_I was born in Scotland, and have lived there for 17 years. My father had left us when I was two for he thought that my mother had cheated on him for my hair was bright red. But my mother kept telling him that he was the father. He really was she never cheated on him, but he would not listen. So my mother grew to hate me when my features grew to resemble my father. At the age of five she threw me out and I lived on the streets since then. That is until Sasori found me and promised me adventure." _

_When I had told her how Sasori had saved me and brought me here she wanted to meet him so she could see the kind man. So I agreed to bring him to her._

_It took six months before he would go see her. _

_When I finally tricked him into coming with me he was not happy to be in the palace. When we walked into Saku's room all hell broke loose._

_Saku took one look at him and gasped as she backed away from us. Sasori just smirked at her and said:_

"_Well well looks like baby Saku has grown up nicely."_

_After he said that I instantly knew that Sasori was the man from Saku's story. Sasori had kidnapped her! When I asked him why he did it he said:_

"_You see I found Saku in a creek when I was walking through Japan. Her mother was trying to drown her so I killed her and drank her blood for you see im a vampire. I looked down at the little baby that was underwater looking up at me. She raised her arms up at me but hell you were just a baby and I hadn't cared except when the person I was traveling with* had pointed out that you weren't dying. I looked closer and sure enough you were still looking at us and holding your arms out to us. When you saw the person next to me you squrmed so you were closer to her and held your arms out to her. And of course she picked you up. I told her that we couldn't keep you so we brought you to Egypt for I knew the high priest. So that's how you came her little Saku. And now Garma, I saw how alone you were and since I was alone I wanted to bring you here so I could change you both into vampires. You both will never be alone ever again."_

_Saku and I looked at each other. Never alone? WE both thought for a moment and agreed. He said there was one condition though. We could not ever fall in love or leave. I thought no one would ever want to love me so I agreed. Saku thought for a moment and then agreed. _

_That night he turned us. Saku's hair changed color for some reason and I could control sand and that's just a few things we had noticed at first. But the thirst, God its horrible! Sasori taught us how to hunt and to hide when the sun came up. It was scary at first but after the first few months it became easier. But things also became harder…._


End file.
